Ornaments for use in a string of lights have heretofore been provided which use electrically operated lamps or other devices to produce visual or musical effects. For example, ornaments have been available in the form of stars, leaves or the like designed to be connected to the socket of a miniature lamp in a string, to surround the lamp and to be illuminated therefrom. An important advance has been the provision of a special "pigtail" connector having connection means at one end arranged to be readily inserted into a standard socket and arranged to permit use of devices to produce a variety of attractive effects.